objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:LordOtherGuest
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the Before BFDI/Characters page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Infinityblade2005 (talk) 08:45, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Infinityblade2005 (talk) 08:45, May 21, 2015 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing, read the rules or you will be blocked! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI/II. If you like object shows, click here->http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Dream_Island_Wiki for the BFDI wiki! The Gallery for Before BFDI I am planning to make a gallery for the characters from Before BFDI, but unless you want it now then I can... Yterbium, but with 1 T! 15:04, July 12, 2015 (UTC) I want to see how those character looks like! :( NO PEERADON ALLOWED!!!! (talk) 16:20, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Oh, and I really want to see what all the characters from all of your BFDI fanfic looks like! Greetings, TOG2 You rules are a joke anyways. Besides, you broke one rule. --Hey, this is Pen! Pen's Mailbox 19:21, July 27, 2015 (UTC) YOU ARE NOT THE DIRECTOR NOW AND YOU WILL NEVER BE AGAIN! What you said was stupid... ...Think before you edit! And, oh, congrats. You have started an edit war. --Hey, this is Pen! Pen's Mailbox 18:35, July 28, 2015 (UTC) SHUT UP!! NO PEERADON ALLOWED!!!! (talk) 18:36, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Ugh.. You broke all the rules of your old fanfic.--Hey, this is Pen! Pen's Mailbox 18:49, July 28, 2015 (UTC) My fanfic is not old now so stop editing NO PEERADON ALLOWED!!!! (talk) 18:50, July 28, 2015 (UTC) I fired you. --Hey, this is Pen! Pen's Mailbox 18:51, July 28, 2015 (UTC) STOP NOW You are editing my fanfic whilst you are fired. Please stop or I will report you to an admin. --Hey, this is Pen! Pen's Mailbox 18:50, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Don't change the owner. It's not yours. NO PEERADON ALLOWED!!!! (talk) 18:51, July 28, 2015 (UTC) omfg i got 320 edits Wait a minute...... How can 2'days just turned into 3 weeks...... Ugh. Appearently, considering what he all did to you in the BFDI Wiki and spamming pages with super nonsense stuff plus swearing to NLG Before he goes to a brony is why. Oh and Phuocphuc? I know it's you. PikminComet (talk) 08:57, July 30, 2015 (UTC) You know who and what? Ugh. I don't understand. He isn't actually a brony, at least that is what I know. He is only pretending to be one. Hank (contact me!) 10:20, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Oh, sorry, after the time i was typing this, i just realized this post. So, TOG2 Will be Unblocked. Sorry. PikminComet (talk) 11:38, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey buddy, try to re-become the owner of The Random Fanfic because I want the old episode 2 back. Please try to re-become the owner! TOTAL DRAMA SUCKS!!!!! (talk) 14:28, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Keep trying to be the owner again of The Random Fanfic please. NLG343 edited it. TOTAL DRAMA SUCKS!!!!! (talk) 07:40, August 6, 2015 (UTC)